Welcome to Hogwarts Draco
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: A short story about how things could have gone if Voldemort had never existed. Rating becomes clear in later chapters...
1. Introducing Harry Potter

Summary: A short story about how things could have gone if Voldemort had never existed.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Welcome to Hogwarts Draco

Introducing Harry Potter (1/8)

A slender sixteen-year-old made his way down the stairs to the kitchen in his house where he found his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the _Daily Prophet_. The man's back was rigid and his hands were clenched tightly around the paper. Stepping closer the boy contemplated what was wrong with his father, but he stopped once he saw the article his father was reading.

**Potters divorce takes a turn for the worse**

Just two days ago Lily Evans, formally Potter, was seen with her divorce law-wizard on a date. They were having dinner in the small but cosy restaurant _Le Meurice. _Now the question we are all asking is; does James Potter know about this development? The Potters have only been divorced for just over a month now. Was this affair of miss Evans going on before the divorce? _Go to page 4 for more information._

The boy winced as he read the article over his father's shoulder. He knew for a fact that his mother's affair had been going on for nearly a year before his father found out. After that he tried to work things out with Lily, but she wasn't willing to do so. After another month they finally decided to get a divorce. It was a rather short one though. His mother had signed a pre-nub when they had gotten married which left her with fairly little money too speak of, merely a thousand Gallons, but she didn't need it anyway. Her new _lover _had enough money after all.

"Morning Dad." The boy said softly placing his hand softly on his father's shoulder, but the man barley reacted. After a while he turned his head and placed his own hand on his son's. "Morning Harry." He tried to shift the _Prophet_ away so Harry wouldn't see it, but Harry merely shook his head. "Already read it. I've been standing here for a while." Harry smiled at his father before taking the paper from him. "Orenda!" A small popping sound alerted Harry that Orenda had appeared behind him and the turned around looking at the small house elf. "Whats can Orenda be doing for young master Harry?" Harry smiled a little. Orenda's speech was getting better and better. Ever since Harry's muggle-born friend Hermione had come over he had been ordered to help all the house elves in his manor with their speech. So far Orenda was the only one who was really taking to it.

"Burn this for me please and next time the _Prophet _arrives check through it and throw it away if there is anything in it about Lily." Harry saw his father smile proudly at him. He knew his father was glad that he had taken his side and not his mother's during this whole ordeal. Though Harry would never have even considered taking his mother's side. Getting a divorce because your not happy with the other person any more; fine. But cheating and then getting a divorce because you were found out; now that's just low. Harry sat down on the chair across from his father and a bowl of cereal was put in front of him by one of the house elves. A soft 'thank you' left Harry's mouth right before he picked up his spoon and began to eat. James ate his own breakfast; bacon and egg; while watching his son.

Harry had been a blessing in disguise during this whole divorce. James had had this awful fear that Harry would take his mother's side during it all and... well no matter what his pre-nub said if Harry had taken his mother's side James would have happily given Lily more money so she could take good care of Harry. He knew Harry didn't care much about money, but he would have wanted a good life for his son. 'Luckily though Harry has a good head on his shoulders.' James thought fondly. They sat quietly until both had finished eating and the bow and plate were cleared away.

"So, school starts again in two weeks. You reckon we should go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Harry looked up at his father and nodded before looking back down at his hands. There was something Harry had been wanting to tell his father ever since he came home for the summer, but he didn't really know how his father would react. And call him a coward, but he had already lost his mother; not that he needed her; who had made it _very _clear what she thought of him when he stayed with his father instead of her. He didn't want to lose his father too.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Harry looked up at his father and cracked smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing. Just thinking. Let's go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow okay?" James looked disbelievingly at his son but nodded anyway. "Sure. What are you doing today?" He asked. James knew Harry rarely if ever really lied to him so he was going to find out what Harry thought was so... _wrong_; maybe; that he couldn't tell him. "Nothing really. I think I'll go for a fly." Harry said shortly before standing up and walking over to the kitchen door. "Okay, have fun son." Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks dad." James nodded. '_That smile was fake too._'

…

A few hours later Harry found himself on his Firebolt flying circles around his and his father's chimney. It had been a while since Harry had flown just for the hell of it. Back at school he would nearly always just fly during Quidditch practice and those were far and few between with the captain they had now. Jeremiah was more concerned with girls then winning the Quidditch cup. And the other teams took great advantage of that. Nine out of ten times when Harry tried to use the pitch for some flying it was booked by one of the other three teams. And Harry loved flying. It gave him time to think about everything going on in his life. Quite recently Harry had noticed that he was bi. Well maybe. He was definitely into blokes he knew that he just wasn't sure about the birds side of it all. And he didn't have a clue how he was supposed to tell his father about it. He just wasn't sure how his father would react. In the wizarding world homosexuality was accepted in general, but that didn't mean his father thought so as well and Harry had already lost his mother he didn't want to lose his father too.

Seeming positively depressed now Harry lost his will to stay up in the air any longer and descended slowly. He got off his broom and walked over to the back door of the house opening it and stepping right into the kitchen. He could hear his father in the living room watching a Quidditch match over the new encoded television channel. It had been a muggle-born's idea to create an encrypted TV channel to watch Quidditch matches. On a normal muggle TV the channel was just plain blue, but on a wizards TV it had a small icon. If you touched it with your wand the picture changed from blue into the current game. Harry had to admit it was a genius idea and his father certainly thought so too. Some pure bloods and half bloods raised in the wizarding world had been wary of it at first, but they had slowly but surely gotten used to loving the idea as well. Walking over to the counter top Harry got himself a slice of bread and put a slice of cheese on it before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to his father. Italy seemed to be beating France when it came to their beaters and chasers, but the French seeker was so close to catching the snitch Harry could already seem to see the young blond's hand curling around it. The count was 140:200 for Italy and if the French just sped up a little... "Woho!" Harry jumped a little as his father jumped up from the couch and started punching the air with his fisted hand. Jup France had won all right. The final count was 290:200. Harry smiled at his father and laughed a little.

It was nice to see his father excited about something. It had been a long time since the man had been excited about anything. And he meant anything. James turned around and looked at Harry his smile still on his face, but it dropped when he saw his son's face. He was smiling, genuinely this time, at James' excitement, but there was still a shadow over Harry's face and James had had enough of it. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry's smile dropped quickly. His father could be as oblivious as a bench. Why did he have to start noticing things _now_? "You want to see you mother don't you?" Harry gasped loudly. "NO!" "No Harry it's okay. She's your mother if you want to see her that's fine. I don't have the right to keep you from her if you want to see her. I'll owl her and see when she has time." James moved from the living room to his office on the second floor of the manor Harry hot on his heels. "No dad you don't understand. I DO NOT want to see that woman ever again if I have the choice not to. But..." Harry took a deep breath. "But I do have been keeping something from you because I don't know how you'll react and it has nothing to do with... _her_." Chewing on his lower lip Harry waited for his father to react. Of all things Harry thought his dad would think he was hiding wanting to see Lily had never crossed his mind. But Harry could tell that his father had greatly feared that Harry wanted to see his _mother_.

"Then what is it Har? What do you think is so bad that you can't tell me? You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?" James asked in a joking tone. Though he prayed to Merlin that that wasn't the case. His son was only just sixteen after all. "NO!" Harry all but yelled his eyes wide and jaw hanging wide open. "Of course not." Taking a deep breath Harry gathered all his courage. "And I never will." Harry glanced nervously at his father hoping he would understand the statement without further explanation. James frowned. Was his son trying to tell him he was infertile? Was he worried that he would disown Harry if he wasn't able to have children and therefore heirs? After all what other reason would that be for _never _getting a girl pre- James' thoughts came to a screeching halt. 'Oh... _Oh..._' Eyes wide James looked at his son who was looking anywhere but at his father.

Quickly James stepped closer to his son and petted his head lightly. Harry seemed to cringe, which broke James' heart. Without delay James pulled his son into an embrace and held him close. His chin rested on Harry's head and his arms were tightly wound around his son. "You idiot." James said softly. "I'm friends with Sirius and Remus, aren't I? Why would I love you any less for liking blokes when I've all but _seen_ my two best mates going at it like bunnies?" Harry could feel a blush making its way to his cheeks when he thought about his godfather and Remus 'going at it' as his father had so eloquently put it. He answered his father's question with a shrug. "I guess... well it's different when it's your child and not your best mate." James kissed his son's head. "Yes Harry it is, but I love you more then I could _ever _dislike you. I don't give a shit if you like blokes or birds. Hell you could get all warm and fuzzy inside thinking about goblins and I wouldn't- Okay maybe I draw the line at goblins, but" James' heart warmed when he heard Harry chuckle. "you get what I'm saying right?" Harry nodded and James kissed his forehead. "Good. Now get ready. Sirius called. He and Remus invited us over for dinner tonight." Harry smiled at his father before wriggling out of his father's arms and walking to his room to shower and change. James watched his son go and smiled eyes gleaming with mischief. '_Now I have to give Sirius and Remus a heads up._'

…

Harry stood downstairs in the Floo room waiting for his father while he played with the Floo powder in the jar, which looked suspiciously like an urn, but Harry would never voice such a thought. The powder jar had after all been a present from his grandpa Potter who was living in muggle Berlin with grandma Potter now days. Harry and James still visited from time to time, but he still missed his grandma and grandpa. His muggle grandparents were really great as well. They always took Harry to all the different muggle sights Harry rarely got to see. And they had even sided with his dad when his mother had left him! "Harry I'm done. Are you downstairs yet?" Harry shook his head chuckling. "Yes dad. I've been ready for ages." James jogged down the stairs and gave his son a stern look. "Don't get cheeky." Harry smiled and watched as his father smiled back in earnest. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw it yelling the address at the same time. James followed a while later grinning. Oh how Harry would hate this visit.

When James arrived Harry was already sitting on a comfortable armchair struggling to get up. Sirius was standing next to his godson grinning widely while his husband was glaring at Sirius, and now James too, while looking at Harry with an apology swimming in his eyes. James stepped closer and pulled a chair up next to his son. "Listen Harry, since I'm straight I thought Sirius and Remus would be more equipped to tell you about... well..." James face got beef red while Harry's eyes widened exponentially. "Oh hell no! I'm not getting another sex talk. The first one was embarrassing enough without captain over-share there to witness it." Harry said nodding his head towards Sirius. Sirius grinned even wider and cocked his head towards Harry. "Did I ever tell you the story about my first sex talk?" Harry squinted his eyes. "Well it was a rather short version I got from Remus before we first-" Harry slammed his hands over his ears going 'Lalalalalalalalalalala' till Sirius' mouth stopped moving. Harry looked at his father, who was blushing profoundly, and smirked. "See what I mean." The man nodded, but still started grinning again. "But that doesn't get you out of it. Just be glad Remus is here too, he'll keep Sirius on topic. Hopefully." James mumbled the last part but Harry still heard it loud and clear. Harry shook his head. '_This will be hell on earth._'

…

Harry was sitting in his father's muggle car as they made their way to Kings Cross Station. It was September 1st and Harry had no idea how those last two weeks had flown by so quickly. The dinner at Sirius' and Remus' house had been... bearable to put it in a nice term. Harry still had to shutter when he thought about it.

_Flashback (Two weeks ago)_

"_And then when your partner is good and ready you-" A hand was slammed over Sirius' mouth. "Honestly Sirius! I'm gone two minutes to get us some drinks and you do this. I'm sorry Harry." Harry just sat there, his face a deep red colour and his legs shifting uncomfortably. James didn't look any better. Sirius grinned. "Now let's start with fingering."_

_End flashback_

Harry shuttered again. Merlin he hadn't been able to look Remus, Sirius and his father in the eye the whole rest of the night. And then the next day Harry had seen a blond boy in Diagon Alley. He was gorgeous.

_Flashback (Two weeks ago)_

_Harry and James were walking around Diagon Alley having just finished their shopping Harry had suggested getting an ice-cream just second before he saw _him_. He was walking towards them with a man who, by the looks of it, seemed to be his father. And he was gorgeous! The guy not his father. His blond hair fell into his eyes, and those eyes. Like pure liquid mercury. Harry had felt his pants tightening almost immediately and, as the Potter luck would have it, he walked straight into a pole knocking himself to the ground. When he got back up the blond and his father were gone._

_End flashback_

They finally reached the station and Harry got out of the car and got his stuff out as soon as his father popped the trunk. They walked through the train station till they reached the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Harry walked calmly through while his father ran through it like a mad man. '_Some things never change._' Harry thought amusedly. He quickly got his things on the train before saying goodbye to his dad. James hugged his son tightly. "Have a good year Har. And get yourself a nice boyfriend, would you?" Harry blushed but didn't try to get away from his father's hug. They parted a while later and Harry made his way onto the train. He chose a compartment close to the end to avoid his friend, he really wanted a quite ride to Hogwarts, but then the compartment door opened. Harry wanted to groan. How had they found him so quickly? He looked up to greet his friends, but stopped short. It wasn't Ron, Hermione or any of his other friends in front of him. It was the boy from Diagon Alley.

**A/N: This was the first chapter... Tell me if I should continue or if it's bad already and I should stop immediately... Hope you liked it...:D**

**Next: Introducing Draco Malfoy**


	2. Introducing Draco Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Welcome to Hogwarts Draco

Introducing Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy sat at the dinner table with his mother. They were both waiting for his father and Draco knew that was never something good. Lucius was never late. The man thought being late was worse then not showing up at all, which didn't make any sense to Draco, but who was he to argue. Finally Draco and Narcissa heard the Floo going in the Floo room and seconds later Lucius stepped into the luxurious dinning room. His robes were carelessly flung at a house elf as Lucius flung himself heavily onto an armchair a few feet away from the table were Draco and his mother were sitting. Narcissa and her son were looking worriedly at Lucius who suddenly sighed deeply before getting up and walking towards his family. He sat down across from Narcissa and to the right of his son.

"Narcissa... Draconis... there is something I have to tell you. I made an investment a few years back and... it literary went up in flames this morning. We- no I lost us about ¾ of our whole fortune. I'm afraid we will have to cut back on some things." Draco's eyebrows shot up. ¾ may not be all that much compared to all the money they had even if it was a rather high sum of money, but it sure would take away some "_unnecessary_" luxuries. Narcissa looked at her husband with worried eyes, what would this mean for them exactly? Had they lost the manor or part of the land? 'That would still be acceptable.' she thought wearily. 'As long as my family is still intact, we can overcome such minor problems as loosing a manor which can easily be re-purchased at a later time. Lucius took another deep breath before speaking once again.

"Not much will have to change since we rarely even use the money which I lost, but such things as the new house elves and Draco's private tutoring will have to go. Hogwarts is cheaper then Mr. Thompson and we will have to take advantage of that. At least Draco will still have a half descent schooling." Draco winced. There was a good reason he didn't go to Hogwarts in the first place, but now nothing can be done about it. "I'm sure the news will be in the _Prophet_ by tomorrow, but we must not let anyone see how it is effecting us."

Draco nodded before standing up and looking at his father. "I understand and I realise that if I am to be going to Hogwarts on September 1st I will have to go shopping for books and such. Would you accompany me to Diagon Alley tomorrow, father? That would surely be a good way to show ourselves with our head held high." Lucius let a rarely seen smile grace his lips. Yes. Draco had surely grown in the last five years. When he had been eleven, the boy surely would have thrown a monumental fit if this news had reached his ears.

_Flashback (Five years ago)_

_Lucius watched his eleven-year-old son in front of the fire place as he ordered the house elves around like his personal slaves. He could hardly believe that he had not seen how utterly spoiled his little Draco had become. It was of course his and Narcissa's fault for spoiling the boy rotten. The sound of his wife approaching tore the wizard's gaze from his son to the entrance of the sitting room. He smiled at her and got up from his place on the armchair to greet his wife with a kiss._

"_Narcissa you look gorgeous today my love." She smiled and gave her husband a light kiss on the lips."Thank you, love. And you look as handsome as ever." She giggled a little as she watched her husband smile brighter. However Lucius' gaze soon turned serious and he took his wife's hand as he led her to the nearby study. Narcissa looked a little worried, but sat down and waited patiently for her husband to explain his behaviour. Lucius heaved a sigh before starting. "I think it would be best if Draco not attend Hogwarts."_

_Narcissa's eyes widened. "Why ever not, Lucius?" "I think we spoiled the poor boy far too much for him to accept sharing a living space with so many others. Others he will not be able to order around like the house elves. I am not saying that we raised him wrongly, but perhaps we should have stopped granting his every wish when he hit a certain age." As much as it pained Narcissa to admit it, Lucius was right. Draco was a very spoiled child and would surely have a rough awakening should he be thrust into an environment such as Hogwarts head first. She turned to look at her son with a sad expression on her face._

_Her heart ached thinking about her own little Dragon like that, but Lucius certainly had a point. "I understand and I think your right." She said in a small defeated voice. "A private tutor than?" Narcissa asked quietly her head turning slightly towards her husband. Lucius nodded. "Yes, that was my idea as well."_

_End flashback_

Lucius nodded at his son with a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes. I will be accompanying you Draco. It will be my pleasure." 'Yes, this time around Draconis would surely not have any problems. As long as no one mentions my mistakes. He is still so very protective of his family.' Lucius thought, pride swelling in his chest. He and Narcissa had raised a good boy. Even if he had his small flaws. But doesn't everyone?

…

Anyone and everyone was staring and Draco was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Perhaps the day after they had lost most of their fortune was _not _the best time to go shopping. Even if it was for school. He could even hear them whisper sometimes. Things such as 'Would you look at that. Even now they still feel the need to throw out the rest of their money.' and 'Do they even have money left?'. And it was starting to piss Draco off. Big time. "Calm yourself, Draco. This was expected to happen."

Draco looked at his father and nodded shortly before setting his eyes straight again and walking on. Out of the corner of his eye Draco could see Harry Potter staring at him. He had seen his photo in the _Prophet _lately due to his parents' divorce. Draco found the boy quite interesting. 'Not to mention bloody hot' his mind kindly threw in. Even though Draco didn't even know the boy it hurt to see him gawking at them like the others. One would assume he would know what it was like to have such family problems exposed to the whole of the wizarding world. Just then Potter walked right into a pole knocking himself to the ground.

A laugh passed the lips of the man who was now helping the boy up. His father, James Potter, Draco realised just as he and his father entered _Madame Malkins_. The old woman looked up at the sound of her door opening and immediately smiled kindly at them. "Mr. Malfoy, how good it is to see you again. And young Draco. I have not seen you since your last fitting seven months ago." Draco smiled at her. He had always liked the woman. "Madame, it is always a pleasure to see you." She placed a hand over her heart and looked at his father while putting a hand on his arm. "You have raised such a kind and mannered son, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius smiled and thanked her as she ushered Draco onto one of the podiums to take his measurements.

"Draco will be needing a Hogwarts uniform only today, madam. A blank one please." Madame Malkin looked at Lucius and smiled a little. "Very well. One uniform and a new cloak for your wife. _On the house_." Lucius' smile dropped. "Madam-" "Oh Lucius, my boy. Learn to take a gift with grace. You may try to pay me back, but I will not be taking money from you today. Understood." Draco his his laughter behind his hand; very poorly. He had never seen anyone but his mother chastise his father in that manner before. Lucius sighed deeply. "Very well. You win this time madam." She smiled and went back to measuring Draco's legs. All Draco could think about however was Harry Potter. Nature had been more then kind to the boy. Those arms and legs and... damn those _lips..._ those lips which were begging Draco to kiss them.

But then there was the rude awakening that Potter was just like the rest of them. Gawking at the newest scandal. Never minding that this was merely the scandal following their own. Never minding that he felt just as badly about it as Potter surely had when he had found out about his parents divorce. All the stares had Draco boiling with rage, but Potters had frozen his heart. If only for a second.

_(a short while later)_

"I shall have everything ready in two hours, Mr. Malfoy." She looked up from her measurements and smiled at the two. Lucius nodded his head and bid Madam Malkin a good day. Draco nodded kindly at the old witch and followed his father silently. They went on to buy Draco the books and potion ingredients he would need for the school year as well as four month's worth of parchment and ink. All the while Draco was constantly looking out for Potter. Perhaps he could catch one last glance of the boy before returning to the harsh reality that he was no different than anyone else. Once they had everything they made their way to the _Leaky Cauldron _for lunch while they waited for Draco's uniform to be done. And then it happened.

As they entered Draco saw the Potter boy again with his father. They were sitting in a nearby booth talking about Quidditch and other things Draco could not bother to listen to while he watched the raven-haired boy talk enthusiastically with his father. He truly was a beauty to look at. A chuckle to the right of him turned his gaze from Potter to his father. "Honestly Draco. You look like a stalker." Draco could feel his face being flushed and turned his gaze to the tabletop in front of him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, father."

Lucius merely chuckled again and, thankfully, dropped the subject. Draco glanced at Potter again from the corner of his eye, only to see the boy making his way to the Floo. 'Damn. That's one fine-' "You're doing it again." Once again Draco felt himself flush deeply while his father's eyes sparkled with mirth. His father's eyes certainly weren't allowed to look this gleeful. _Dammit all to hell_.

…

Draco and Lucius returned to the manor an hour after that and Draco could still not get Potter out of his mind. 'What is so special about him that I cannot seem to concentrate on _any_thing else?' Draco resumed his musing while Lucius watched his son closely. 'He's got it bad for the Potter boy.' He thought amusedly. Perhaps it was high time he got to know James Potter better. The two found Narcissa in the south sitting room with a cup of tea and a good book in her hand. She looked up and smiled at them as soon as she heard them enter the warmly decorated sitting room.

"How was your shopping trip?" She asked nicely in an even voice. Lucius smiled and sat down across from her. "Lovely. Madam Malkin has sent you a present and our dear son spent half the time staring at a boy's rather firm behind." Draco's face turned a deep red colour and he stared at his father; appalled. "FATHER! I most certainly did not." He quickly looked from his father to his mother. "Mother do not believe a word he is saying. He obviously drank to much wine at the _Leaky_." Narcissa laughed a little at their behaviour and shook her head lightly. It was good to see her two boys joking around like nothing had changed. But it had and the jury was still out on the verdict concerning their family all though looking at her family now, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

…

In the evening Lucius sat in his study reading a book when a knock sounded on the door. He placed a bookmark between the pages and set the book down before turning to face the door. "Enter." The door opened and a house elf entered quickly. The creature bowed down deeply before carrying a letter to the desk, before it vanished with a pop. Lucius looked at the letter. It was addressed to him from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Lucius quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_Your request to have your son, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, join Hogwarts as a sixth year is hereby granted. He will be sorted upon arriving with the other students on September 1st. Enclosed you will find a list of all the requirements._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Lucius sighed happily. At least all that shopping had not been for nothing.

…

On September 1st Draco and his father stood in the foyer of Malfoy manor waiting for Narcissa. Draco had his trunk packed and ready to go ten minutes ago when his mother remembered to take her camera with her. After all they still did not have a picture of their Dragon going to Hogwarts. Draco had blushed lightly at the mention of his childhood nickname and dreaded the pictures thoroughly. As his mother finally came back to the foyer, sadly with the torture instrument commonly called a camera, and they were off via portkey to King's Cross Station.

When they arrived there were already a lot of students running around with their trunks and parents. Some looked oddly at them while others, such as the Weasleys (only Molly and Ron (sorry Ron is not one of my favourite characters)), looked rather appalled that they were there. Though Draco paid those people no heed. He was there to finish his education, not to be gawked at. A flash from behind made Draco's cheeks take on a rose colour. Damn his mother. Did she have to be so embarrassing at times? He turned around to see his mother snapping on photo after the other while his father watched Draco's embarrassment with amusement. Damn his father, too. He took his trunk from his father and put it with the others which were being loaded onto the train while his mother snapped away with enthusiasm leaving Draco's cheeks flushed with colour.

Draco turned back to his parents and smiled at them. "Mother, father. I shall see you at Yule." His mother's eyes slightly filled with tears and she embraced him lightly. "You be good and write. _Every _week. Do you hear me?" Draco smiled. "Yes, of course mother." His father gave him a firm hug as well and Draco turned back to the train. With one last look at his parents over his shoulder he made his way to the train tor and stepped on board.

…

Walking through the train Draco saw a lot of pure blood children he had known when he was younger, though he had no desire to speak to any of them at his point. He barely knew them now. And there were others, such as the Parkinson girl, he did not want to get to know once again. It was enough having to see her at every other ministry function. So Draco kept walking in the hopes of finding an empty compartment on the train. Near the end of it the compartments became less populated and at the very end there was one which seemed unoccupied. But as it would turn out it was not.

**A/N: Chapter two: done! Hope you liked the knew chapter. In chapter three Harry and Draco will finally actually meet one another. It WILL be awkward... I promise...;D Tell me what you think...**

**Next: A long train ride**


	3. A long train ride

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Welcome to Hogwarts Draco

A long train ride

Draco opened the door to the compartment and was about to step in when he saw the other person in there with him. The guy sighed before turning from the window to face him and Draco saw that it was none other than Potter. If it wouldn't have seemed rude Draco probably would have just left, but he guessed if Potter had a problem with him he would ask him to leave. As long as Draco didn't have to satisfy the boy's curiosity about his parents financial mishap he could manage this.

Harry heard the door to the compartment open and swore inwardly. 'How did they find me so quickly?' He sighed and turned to greet his friends only to meet the face of the boy from Diagon Alley. Harry fought down the blush which wanted to place itself onto his cheeks. It would not do to have this boy see him flush at the mere sight of him. He placed a smile onto his face and hoped to Merlin that he didn't look like a total retard.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry extended his hand and waited for the boy to shake it. 'Here we go.' Draco thought wearily. He took Potter's hand into his and fought not to blush. _That_ would just be wrong. "Draco Malfoy." He said in a somewhat cold tone. Harry's smile seemed to falter a little, but he didn't say anything. They let go of each others' hands and Harry nodded his head at the seat opposite him. "You can sit down if you want." Draco nodded and sat down as his gaze fell from Harry and to the window just as the train started moving.

The silence in the compartment was awkward and very uncomfortable as Harry thought about something to talk about. The boy, Draco, was still as beautiful as Harry remembered, but he seemed less than happy to meet Harry. Finally, after a good fifteen minute ride on the train Harry mustered up all his so-called Gryffindor courage and cleared his throat.

The uncomfortable silence was getting to Draco as well, but he didn't want to talk to the other boy just yet. He was smart enough to know that along the line someone had to say something otherwise the train ride would be a long and awkward one at best, but awkward silence was still better than stupid questions about his parents' money problems. Draco cringed. Even after two weeks the media circus had still not died down yet. Though he would never admit to it, Draco jumped as Potter cleared his throat. He turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"So. I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before. Are you transferring?" Draco could feel his eye twitching. The.. the unbound _cheek_. This boy had the impudence to make fun of him. Well if he wanted a fight he would get one. Big time. "No, I used to be home-schooled before my father lost us ¾ of our fortune. How's your _mother_ Potter?" Draco's voice held fury he didn't even know he possessed. He watched as Potter's face turned dark and he glared fiercely at Draco.

"Listen closely _Malfoy _leave my bitch of a mother out of this. And what's with the attitude?" Draco scowled. "Attitude? You have the cheek to make fun of my situation by asking if I'm transferring and you don't expect me to retaliate?" Harry's face turned shocked and he looked questioningly at Draco. "What?" Harry asked in a shocked voice. "How was I supposed to know why your here, let alone make fun of the reason?" Before Draco could say anything the compartment door was opened again and both occupants turned their heads towards the person who opened it.

Ron and Hermione had been looking for Harry since they entered the train, but they had yet to find him. The young witch had wondered all summer if Harry had finally told his father about his sexuality; she had after all told him – more than once – that Mr. Potter was a very understanding and open person and surely would not mind. She spared a sidewards glance towards her boyfriend.

Ron didn't know yet either and Hermione feared he would not take the news very well. As much as she loved the boy he could sometimes be very bigotry. Him and his mother Molly as well. When they reached the end of the train it was twenty minutes after departure and they could hear two people discussing rather loudly. Hermione took a look inside through the window and saw Harry sitting in the compartment with someone she recognized as Draco Malfoy. Hermione paled a little and looked back at Ron. This would not go over well.

Ron put his hand on the compartment door when he spied Harry as well and opened the door immediately. "Harry we have been looking for you for ages. Where were..." He finally saw Draco sitting across from his best friend. His face turned a deep red colour and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "... you. _Malfoy_? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" He turned his head back to his best friend. What the hell was was Harry doing with this arse? "Harry, what are you doing sitting here with this poof?"

Harry wondered what Ron's problem was? Did he know Draco? However his blood ran cold when he heard Ron call Draco a poof. Draco was still seething from earlier and now here was Weasley and him big mouth. He stood up and turned to the red-head. He had had enough. Harry saw Draco getting up and, for a moment, forgot what his best friend had said and lay a hand on Draco's arm. The blond turned to Potter and waited.

"I'm sorry about him. You don't have to leave and besides we still have to finish our conversation." Draco looked at Potter with a calculating expression. The boy seemed genuine enough wanting him to stay, but- "_What_? You want this... this _shirt-lifter_ to stay in the compartment? With _us_?" Harry's gaze darkened once more and he glared at his so-called best friend. "Yes." He said in a voice that left no room for arguments. Ron's face turned a deep maroon colour before he huffed and turned right back around leaving his best friend and girlfriend with Draco.

Hermione looked at Harry seeming to apologize with her eyes and Harry's gaze softened as he looked at her. He nodded telling her it was okay to go after the red-head. She smiled at him once again before turning and leaving the same way Ron had. Harry closed the compartment before returning to his seat; a deep and exhausted sigh leaving his lips.

Draco watched Potter from his seat opposite him and wondered why the raven seemed so concerned for Draco's well being as it seemed. "He is right, you know." Harry lifted his head looking questionably at the blond. "About what?" Draco smiled a little. "Me being a poof." Harry stood up his anger taking him over again. He fisted the front of Draco's dress-shirt and lifted him in a standing position. Their noses were nearly touching and Draco was man enough to admit that Potter's strength and hight (Yes Harry's tall..:D) was a little frighting if not hot as well.

"I" Draco looked closely in the raven's eyes. "don't care what other people say, they can go fuck themselves, but you should not talk about yourself like that." Harry let Draco go and towered over the blond who had fallen back onto his seat in surprise. Potter sure was different from what he expected. Very different. Draco kept his eyes on Potter's before nodding. Harry smiled and sat back down. "Now back to the topic at hand, and please don't get mad again, but I promise you I did not know about your families... er..." Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "You can say money problems. It's what it is." Harry nodded and waited for Draco to answer. The blond sighed deeply.

"One would think you don't read, Potter." Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he blushed a little before scratching the back of his head. "Well not lately. I told our house elf to burn any paper that had anything about my mother in it. Well let's just say there weren't may left." Draco's eyes widened. Was Potter for real? "So you really didn't know?" Draco asked in a rather small voice looking down. Harry smiled. "No, and if I had know I wouldn't have said anything. I promise." Draco let an unusual smile grace his lips and he looked back up.

Harry suddenly saw Draco's eyes widen. In a big way. "I... I'm sorry." He said startled. Harry cocked his head rather cutely. "For what?" He said frowning a little. Draco winced a little. "For the comment about your mother." He said in a small voice. Harry smiled a little and nodded his head. "Apology accepted." Draco gave a disbelieving stare. "Just like that?" He asked wondering if the boy was being sincere. Harry just smiled and nodded. "Just like that." 'Damn.' Draco thought. 'I'm already hooked on him. Line and sinker. Let's just hope I won't drown.'

…

Ron quickly made his way through the train and entered the compartment where his sister and his dorm mates were seated. Everyone was a little startled to see the red-head enter so suddenly, but they waited for him to catch his breath and gestured for him to take a seat. Ron sat himself down between Seamus and his sister and caught his breath quickly. "Harry is sitting in a compartment with Draco Malfoy and threw me out!" They looked at Ron disbelievingly. "Why would he throw you out?" Seamus asked before he wriggled his eyebrows. "They weren't snogging, were they?"

Ginny let out a giggle, before she looked at Ron again who had an expression for pure disbelieve on his face. "What? Of course they weren't! Harry isn't a poof!" Seamus' gaze turned dark and Dean, who was sitting across from the Irishman, winced a little. This was not going to be pretty. Ginny's face was full of shock. She never knew her brother was such a homophobe! Neville and Luna, who sat next to Dean, looked equally as shocked. In all their five years of being friends with Ron had neither of them all ever thought Ron to be so homophobic.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Ron?" Seamus asked in a rather dark voice. The Irishman was more than angry at the moment. Ron turned to look at Seamus and his face looked rather blank, as if he hadn't just insulted quite a hand full of people just in Gryffindor house alone. "I mean that Harry wasn't snogging him and is not a poof just like I said. But what I don't understand is what he's doing with Malfoy of all people! People are going to think Harry likes blokes if he spends too much time with the shirt-lifter."

Seamus' face turned a reddish colour as his anger increased. 'How dare he...' Seamus raged. Seamus got up from his seat and pulled Ron up from next to him as well. Ron looked shocked and couldn't understand what Seamus' problem was. "You listen here, Weasley. I hear one more homophobic comment out of you and I won't just throw you out of this compartment. You'll leave it bloody. Ya _feel_ me, Ron?" The red-head looked even more shocked and a little afraid. Suddenly though he seemed to snap out of his daze and slapped Seamus' hands away from him rather hectically.

He took a few steps back stopping just outside of the compartment all the while pointing his finger accusingly at Seamus, who followed, waving it slightly. "You... you're a poof, too. Aren't you?" Seamus had officially had enough. He raised his fist and thrust it forwards. Just before he could feel the satisfying feeling of having your fist collide with a nose his arm was stopped by a tanned hand which was now firmly wrapped around his right wrist.

…

'Ron has done it again.' Hermione thought as he quickly made her way back to Harry and Malfoy after having heard Ron putting his foot in his mouth again. And Seamus, she was sure, would not take the insult as chivalrously as Harry had. She quickly reached their compartment and threw the door open. Both Harry and Malfoy jumped to their feet as the door collided, rather loudly, with the wall. They had their wands drawn and looked ready for a fight, but was soon as they recognized Hermione they put them away. "Harry you need to come quickly!" Harry didn't even ask what was going on he merely followed Hermione.

Draco stayed in the compartment for a little while longer debating whether or not to follow when he heard someone yelling from a few feet away. He shook his head and took off after Ha_-Potter _and the girl whose name he didn't even know.

…

Seamus looked from the tanned hand around his wrist to the face which accompanied the hand. Harry's eyes were practically screaming for Seamus to let it go. The Irishman nodded and uncurled his hand while sighing dejectedly. Ron looked around and the rage inside him just grew. His girlfriend had gotten _him_ to save him. The red-head curled his fist together and swung it right into his former best friend's face.

"Bloody hell, Ron!" Harry yelled as he fell backwards towards the floor.

…

Just as Draco walked up to Harr-_Potter_ he saw Weasley planting his fist on Harry's, _Potter's _dammit!, nose rather hard. There was an ugly crunch before Harry-_Potter-_Harry, ahh who cares, lost his balance and fell backwards. Right into Draco's waiting arms. 'This is so cheesy.' Draco thought as he lifted _Harry _back to his own feet.

Harry held his nose with one hand the other on the compartment door to keep himself from staggering backwards as Draco let go of his arms. Hermione had her hand over her mouth shock running through her entire system. Seamus had his fists out once again, when Draco pulled out a tissue from his robe-pocket and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

He slowly pulled the brunet's hand away from the injured nose. A small amount blood was coming from the organ but it could certainly have been worse. Draco put the tissues under Harry's nose and cleaned the blood away trying to be as gentle as he could before he quickly healed the broken nose.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said laying one hand over Draco's taking the tissue from his hand. Draco nodded giving the tissue up. The blond turned his gaze on Ron with a fierce glare in place. "Weasley" Draco said in a voice that did nothing to hide his distaste for the red-head. "hitting one of the few friends you actually have? Bold move."

Ron's face turned a deep maroon colour and he stepped closer to Draco just as Harry put himself between his former best friend and Draco. This didn't seem to deter Ron in the least until everyone exited the compartment and seemed to take their place behind Harry, showing Ron who they would support. He halted in his step and huffed at them. "Fine. You wanna stand with the shirt-lifter? See where it gets you." He turned to Hermione and held his hand out to her. "Come on 'Mione. Let's find a compartment with good taste."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Ron. She bit her lower lip. This would be a significant decision. Either stay with Ron and openly declare herself against Harry and gay people or not go with Ron and lose him. A hand landed on her smaller back and seemed to slightly push her forwards. She turned her head to Harry, he was looking at Ron, but Hermione still swore she saw him smile at her from the corner of his eyes.

He wanted her to go with Ron. 'Why?' She thought desperately. 'Because he knows you love Ron.' a small voice in her head said. 'Yes,' She thought. 'but that doesn't make it right.' She looked Ron in the eye and smiled sadly. Raising her left hand she stepped forwards. Her hand touched his left cheek with a hard slap before she turned around and gave Harry the same treatment. "That is for thinking I would ever go with him after this." Hermione said and walked away from all of them into the compartment. "Are you all coming or what?" They entered the compartment and Harry turned around standing face to face with Ron, before closing the compartment door. Leaving Ron alone in the hallway.

…

The atmosphere in the compartment was very light now that Ron was not anywhere near any of its occupants even if some still had him very much on their minds. Until Dean asked the question Draco was very afraid of. Even if he expected it, sooner than it came even.

"So Malfoy, how is everything now that... you know?" Harry cringed at the question. As did several others in the compartment. Draco's mood instantly darkened. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and glared at Dean. "This really isn't any of our business, isn't it Dean?" The implications were clear and everyone save Draco shivered at the tone of voice Harry was using. Dean opened his mouth to apologize, but Draco spoke first.

"I'm not a damsel in distress you need to save, Potter. But thank you anyway. It hasn't really changed that much for my family and me except for example that my private tutor is now a tat bit too expensive with the choice of Hogwarts and my mother's shopping trips may have to be contained to several times a month instead of a week. We were rather lucky actually. Sure we lost a tonne of money, but even ¾ of our fortune still leaves us with more then anyone could want for."

Draco spoke in a calm and collected voice. He didn't want to explode. Despite the rather blunt question Harry's friends had been rather welcoming and nice despite the fact that Draco had been the reason several of them were now on the outs with Weasley. Who had, until then, been a good friend as he had been told.

"He still shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Harry said. His eyes still narrowed and fixed in a glare in Dean's direction. "Ohh" Draco cooed in a fake sweet voice and his hand lay flat over his heart. "my knight in shining robes to the rescue." Harry blushed and looked from Dean to the window crossing his arms over his chest with a huff deciding to ignore everyone whilst they laughed and made fun of him.

The conversation turned to "saver" topics after everyone stopped laughing though Hermione kept her eyes on Harry. When all of them seemed thoroughly distracted Hermione nudged Harry with her foot. He looked at her with a questioning look. She turned her head and waited for Harry to notice where she was looking. When he did he looked back at her and rose an eyebrow as if to ask 'What about Draco?'. Hermione wriggled her eyebrows and quietly giggled while Harry blushed deeply to his roots.

Draco and the others looked at them in question, but Hermione merely waved their questions away and started a conversation with Ginny. Draco however couldn't quite let it go. 'Does Harry _like_ Hermione? That would mean that he's...' With a small and sad sigh Draco returned his focus to the conversation at hand. Fine if Harry wasn't gay Draco would at least be his friend. Even if he wanted more. 'I'm so screwed.'

**A/N: And that was chapter three... I hope you liked it... Let me know...**

**Next: Sorting and other problems**


	4. Sorting and other problems

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Welcome to Hogwarts Draco

Sorting and other problems

The conversation stilled as they were made aware that they were nearing Hogsmeade. The girls left the compartment first so the boys could change and Draco half expected the guys to want to throw him out as well though when he even made one move to leave with the girls Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. "Is there something you need to tell us, Draco?" He said and made a point to glance suggestively at Draco's crotch.

"Your hilarious, Potter. Really. Have you ever thought of becoming a comedian?" The other guys along with Harry laughed and closed the compartment door. "Seriously, though." Draco said his voice adapting a more serious tone. "It's one thing not to care, but another to change clothes in front of me." Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Seamus. "We don't mind changing in front of Seamus. Why would it be different with you?" Draco turned his head to Seamus and saw him jokingly eye Draco from top to bottom. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry. "Well first, he's been your friend for five years and he's already seen it all, hasn't he?" Harry chuckled and interrupted before Draco could get another word out.

"Shut up and change, Draco. Before I allow Seamus to strip you." Draco fake shuttered as Seamus and Harry chuckled. They changed quickly and quietly after that and Harry hoped to Merlin nobody noticed when he 'purely accidentally' glanced at Draco when he took his shirt off. Harry felt like a bloody pervert.

…

When the girls entered and changed the topic of Harry and Draco soon came up, meaning immediately. "Did you see the way Harry looked at Malfoy? That boy needs to look out for his underpants before Harry nicks a few." Ginny said and it raised a laugh out of all of them.

"Seriously though," Luna said. "does he still believe we don't know? I mean everyone save the boys has figured it out." All the girls nodded in accordance. "I was actually going to talk to Harry about it. He said he wanted to talk to his dad this summer. And if he did maybe he'll come out this year. I'm sure _Draco _would like that." Hermione said suggestively. Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Did you see the way _he _looked at _Harry_? Malfoy may need to look out for his knickers, but Harry needs to look out for his heart." They all knew that Ginny was right and that this were important matters of the heart, but that didn't stop them from laughing their lungs out.

…

When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station they all got off the train and waited for the carriages. The boys nearly died of suffocation when Hagrid tried to get Draco to ride to school in the boats with the first-years, but Harry could quickly convince Hagrid to let it go.

_Flashback_

"_Really Hagrid. He'll already stand out like a sore thumb during the sorting. Let him have some dignity and don't make him ride to school with the first-years." Hagrid thought about it while Draco's face turned more and more a maroon colour by the second._

"_Potter I already told you! I'm not som-"_

"_I guess it would be all right for him to ride in the carriages." Hagrid said and turned to the first-years putting them into the boats. Three each. Draco turned from Hagrid's back to Harry and begrudgingly uttered a near silent "Thank you." before stomping towards an empty carriage. The guys followed while laughing their asses off while the girls simply hid a giggle or two behind their hands._

_End Flashback_

Now here Draco was. Standing in front of the doors of the great hall with a sea of first-years whose heads just about reached his mid-section waiting for Professor McGonagall to finally start the bloody sorting. Honestly! He had to have been out here for at least an hour! Draco, of course, completely ignored the clock right before his eyes informing him that in reality it had only been ten minutes, but that was just Draco being Draco.

Finally Professor McGonagall opened the doors and led the first-years into the great hall. All around him Draco could hear different people whispering. Some of them were the first-years in front of as well as behind Draco. Informing each other of the obvious. Such as the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles. Others were the older students, some of which had the audacity to even _point_ at Draco and whisper something to the person sitting next to them.

They were lead between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables in the middle of the great hall towards a chair, which looked suspiciously like a barstool but Draco better not comment on that, in front of the High Table. He saw Harry and his friends as he passed them one table over and waved back as Harry waved shyly with a small smile on his lips.

Draco and the first-years finally reached the barstool and one after another were called up by professor McGonagall to sit on the damn thing and have a bloody talking hat put on their, in Draco's case, styled heads with an acute attention to detail.

It was a while until Draco's name was actually called, but when it was the great hall fell silent. He had a short look around while he walked to the barstool and Harry and his friends as well as several of the purebloods in Slytherin and Weasley were looking intently in his direction. Draco almost hoped he'd be in Gryffindor like Harry, but he knew that, at heart, he was a Slytherin through and through. He sat down and that monstrosity was placed on his head. Draco nearly jumped when the damn thing started talking to him.

'Mr. Malfoy. It has truly been a while since I had any Malfoy under me.' Draco shuttered at the disturbing image and blamed his adolescent brain for taking such an innocent statement and turning it into a nightmare inducing innuendo.

'But where to put you. I see you've already made a few friends with the Gryffindors, but I don't believe you would fit there. Slytherin. That's where you would achieve your goals.'

Draco didn't reply thinking it was not up to him to decide. Yet the hat seemed to wait for his reply. 'I agree.' He said finally. Don't get him wrong. He liked Harry, more than he should really, but that didn't change the fact that the hat had a point.

'Very well then. It will be "Slytherin"' The hat yelled the last part for everyone to hear and Draco sat still until Professor McGonagall took the hat off of him and stood. A glance in Harry's direction told Draco that he was disappointed, but still happy for him as he smiled. Weasley looked almost gleeful. 'Probably thinks Harry will drop me like a hot potato now.' Draco thought as he slowly made his way towards the Slytherin sixth-years. He found an empty place next to whom he remembered to be Blaise Zabini and sat down. The only problem being it was across from the devil herself: Parkinson.

"Hello Draco, it has been a while." Draco turned to Blaise and took the hand he offered. "Yes Blaise. It has indeed been long." They shook hands and fell into a pleasant conversation for the rest of the sorting. Until headmaster Dumbledore interrupted for his yearly opening feast speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. And welcome to all new students I hope you will find Hogwarts to you satisfaction. As always I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is just that: forbidden. To _all_ students." Draco almost swore that the headmaster was looking at Harry when he said all. "All unauthorised items will be confiscated by the staff and a list of such items will be hanging next to our caretaker's office Mr. Filch by tomorrow afternoon. And now one last piece of information. From this year on you may sit at any table for meals if there should be room and if you have been invited. Let the feast begin."

Several different kinds of food appeared in a flash and Draco could hear his stomach screaming. He hadn't eaten since noon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some of the Slytherins looking at something behind him. But Draco was more interested in the food in front of him. He thought he heard Blaise say 'Here we go.' in a rather exhausted tone, but had no time to think about it before a large hand landed on his right shoulder.

He turned his head and came face to face with Weasley himself. The red-head had a smug grin on his face and, out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Hermione nudge Harry and point at Weasley and himself. "What can I do for you Weasley?" Draco said in a fake sugary tone. Blaise placed a hand over his mouth and hid a small smile. "Just thought I'd give my condolences. Harry might forgive you being gay," There was a shocked gasp from Parkinson. "but a Slytherin? He will hate you now."

"Dracy-Poo isn't gay! How dare you Weasley!?" Parkinson said for the whole great hall to hear. 'Great.' Draco thought. 'Give him more ammunition why don't you?' A whole-hearted laugh from behind made Draco turn around. There stood Harry clutching his stomach and laughing louder than Draco has ever heard anyone laugh. "Dracy-Poo?" He said as he finally caught his breath. Draco coloured slightly before turning to Parkinson. "I told you to _stop _calling me that!" Draco all but yelled.

She looked rather chastised, but Draco was just getting more and more angry when Harry started laughing. _Again_. Merlin this was embarrassing. "And just for your information I am gay Parkinson." Draco knew it probably wasn't the best idea to confirm a _Prophet _rumour in the midst of his new school, but he was sick and tired of Pansy bloody Parkinson. Parkinson made a gasp like sound before small tears formed in her eyes and she left the table in a slow strut. That Draco had to give to her. When absolutely need be she could act according to her standing.

Harry had finally stopped laughing and was now looking at Ron, but could not say a word before Blaise spoke. "Listen Potter Weasley we don't give a damn if Draco's gay so how about you crawly back into the hole the two of you came out of and leave us alone." His tone was dangerously low and Draco almost wanted to defend Harry. But said boy was faster. "Well Zabini then we have something in common. I was actually here to ask Draco if he would like to have lunch with Hermione and me tomorrow at our table. Your welcome to come as well if you like."

Two thing happened at once. Blaise eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a gasp while Weasley shouted. "What!?" He turned to Harry and fumed in rage. "You want to invite two of those... those snakes to _our_ table?" Harry looked at his former best friend with cold eyes and merely nodded before turning his gaze on Draco. The blond was rather shocked and merely nodded as well before smiling a little at Harry. In the mean time Blaise picked up his jaw and fixed Harry with a calculating gaze.

"Fine by me Potter. Draco seems to agree and I don't see anything against it. But if you try _any_thing you realise that you will have the wrath of the whole Slytherin house on you, minus Pansy perhaps, right"? Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yes I am well aware. But thanks for the warning. I'll see you at breakfast Draco." Harry gave a small wave and turned to the Gryffindor table. Ron on the other hand still stood there. His anger finally boiling over as he took out his wand and aimed it at Draco. Before he could blink the whole Slytherin table as well as Harry had their wands pointed at him.

…

Harry heard a small gasp and turned around only to see his ex best friend pointing his wand at Draco. Harry quickly drew his own wand and walked back to the table. "What do you think your doing Ron?" He asked in a deadly tone of voice. "Showing Malfoy his place and what we do to people who turn their best friends into... into..."

"Into what Ron? A poof? A shirt-lifter? I was gay _long_ before Draco came around!" In his anger Harry said this without thinking about it. In hindsight that may have been a bit to personal to _shout _out in the great hall during the opening feast, but that's just the story of Harry's life, isn't it? This time several things happened simultaneously. Half of the Gryffindor table shouted 'I _knew_ it.' while the Hufflepuffs whispered amongst themselves, though nothing bad could be heard. The Ravenclaws seemed severely disinterested and the Slytherins were torn between a state of shock and amusement.

Harry just stood there his face turning redder by the second. He lowered his wand put it away and let his face fall into his hands. "Okay" He mumbled through his hands. "maybe that wasn't the best thing to shout right now." Draco couldn't stop himself. He laughed. Harder and louder than he had in a long while. Harry looked up and smiled. "Of course you would think this was funny."

Draco looked at Harry and said: "Sorry to break it to you Potter, but that was rather funny." Harry huffed and put on a crossed expression. "See if I ever come to your rescue again." He said in a rather childish voice. And Draco decided to play along. He put the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed loudly. "Oh no. Don't tell me I have lost my knight in shining robes forever." Harry as well as the rest of the Slytherins started chuckling.

Harry shook his head and smiled at Draco. "No, I think I'll put up with you for a little longer." Draco was about to continue with their charade and pout when he saw professor McGonagall making her way from the Head Table over to them. And she looked pissed. She made a beeline directly for Weasley and grabbed him by the ear as soon as she reached him. "What, may I ask Mr. Weasley, are you doing?"

Before Ron could even begin to answer she was dragging him out of the great hall. Where to Draco had no idea, but he didn't really care either. He looked back to Harry and smiled a little. "Thank you Potter." Harry shook his head. "What's it going to take for you to call me Harry, Draco?" Draco faked thinking about it before saying: "A miracle." Harry started laughing again. "Well all right. I'll wait for a miracle then. See you tomorrow Draco, Zabini." He nodded to each in turn before walking back to the Gryffindor table. Draco shook his head. 'So he _is_ gay. That I can work with.' Draco thought with a smile. Yes that he could actually work with. Now all he needed was inside information. In the form of Hermione.

**A/N: And chapter four is done... Tell me what you think...**

**Next: How to get Harry Potter to kiss you by Draco Malfoy**


End file.
